1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is provided with a transport mechanism which transports a recording medium using an adhesive belt.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, recording apparatuses, which are provided with a transport mechanism which transports a recording medium by placing the recording medium on a moving belt, are used. Among such recording apparatuses, there are disclosed recording apparatuses which are provided with an adhesive belt, as the moving belt, where an adhesive, which holds the recording medium by bonding such that the recording medium is able to be peeled off, is attached to a surface where the recording medium is placed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-255133 discloses a recording apparatus which is provided with an endless belt which transports the recording medium by adhering and fixing the recording medium. In addition, as another example of the recording apparatus which transports the recording medium using an adhesive belt in this manner, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-264596 discloses a recording apparatus which is provided with a pressing member which holds down floating of the recording medium.
There are various types of target recording media and there are cases when target recording media which have a fibrous material have end sections which have fluff. In a case where recording is performed on a recording medium where the end sections have fluff, as well as ink discharge failures occurring due to fluff interfering with a recording head, there are cases where fluff reduces image quality by fluff becoming attached to ink which is discharged from the recording head at an image forming portion of the recording medium.
However, the recording apparatus which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-255133 does not have a configuration which suppresses such effects of fluff on the end sections of the recording medium. In addition, there is a possibility with the recording apparatus which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-264596 that fluff will reach the image forming portion of the recording medium even though it is possible to suppress fluff interfering with the recording head and the recording apparatus which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-264596 does not have a configuration which suppresses a reduction in image quality in a case where fluff reaches the image forming portion of the recording medium.
In this manner, the recording apparatuses in the prior art do not sufficiently suppress the effects of fluff on the end sections of the recording medium when recording on the recording medium.